fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shura/Quotes
Enemy Shura ''Birthright'' Chapter 22 Conquest ''Chapter 16 '''Shura: '''Now that you've found me, I have no choice but to defeat you all! Say good-bye to your men, your war chest, and this ship! Defeated: You're stronger...than expected... My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "It's strange... I woke up feeling pretty good this morning." (surge) * "Hmm, I wonder if you could sell this..." (item) * "Buying accessories for someone like me would be a waste, but it's your choice." (accessory gift ask) ** "You're far too kind. Thank you." (accessory gift given) ** "You came to your senses. Now, let's get back to work." (accessory gift not given) * "Thanks for believing in me Lord/Lady Avatar." (idle) * "Well, this is a new problem for me—I don't have anything to do right now." (idle) * " I would be honored to fight by your side in the next battle, Lady/Lord Avatar." (idle) * "Sorry, I'm a little busy at the moment, Lady/Lord Avatar." (idle) * "Oh, hey. I was just looking for a shortcut. Old habits die hard, y'know?" (idle) * "Hey, good to see you, Avatar！How's your day?." (married) * "If you need a break from patrolling, I'm your man." (married) * "Thanks for believing in me, Avatar. I'll always be in your dept." (married) * "Well, this is a new problem for me—I don't have anything to do right now." (married) * " You and I will be unstoppable together in the next battle, Avatar." (married) * "Oh, hey. I was just looking for a shortcut. Old habits die hard, y'know?" (married) * "I've got my eye on you, stranger." (visiting another castle) Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Asking - Normal * "Four fists are better than two. We should team up.” (team-up) Replying - Normal * "With all due respect... It's none of your business." (free time) * "All right, but I hope you're not a dead weight out there." (team-up) * "Oh, nothing that you need to know about. Why are you asking anyway?" (hobby) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship Invite ''"I enjoy playing cards too, but I'm not sure it's good for me to be seen in here..." "I don't know how the others would feel about you getting advice from me, but OK..." Bonding * "I don't wanna steal a kiss. I want you to give me one. ...Ahh, that was nice." ''(kiss) * ''"Can we spend a little more time together? I don't want to go home alone." * "No matter what happens, I'll never let you go." * "I never could have hoped for things to turn out like this. I love you so much." (after completing a full heart) Other Events * "Ah, welcome home. I can really relax here, you know? Guess I fell asleep." (waking up) * "GAH! ...Oh, Avatar. You scared me. Welcome back." (waking up harshly) * "Hey! You're home. I got you these flowers. You deserve something beautiful." (flowers) * "Welcome home, Avatar. I'll never tire of soaking my bones in a hot bath. Ahhh..." (hot spring) * "You're adorable. You know that? You always have the craziest ideas, but hey—it worked!" (cooled) Entering the Private Quarters- Married * "Welcome home. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that." * "Ah, you're home. What a relief! I can finally relax... with you." * "Nothing would make me happier than a whole day with you in my arms." * "Welcome home, Avatar. My life with you is so peaceful." Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Sometimes you get the bear." (6+ stats up) * "I got nothing to complain about." (4-5 stats up) * "I take what I can get." (2-3 stats up) Class Change * "I'm flexible." Confession Roster The leader of a group of thieves in Nohr. Formerly of the sacked city of Kohga in Hoshido. Trained to serve the royal family as a ninja, but forced to survive as a thief. Great at long-distance swimming. Born on 12/21. Help Description A thief from Kohga now in Nohr. While not honorable, he is surprisingly thoughtful. Avatar's Birthday * "I'm not one to celebrate my own birthday, but I hope yours is special." DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Anna on the Run Battle Support * "Don't die on me." * "We all die eventually." * "This won't be easy." * "How you wanna do this?" * "Just my luck." * "Leave this to me." Attack Stance * "Die already!" * "I got some fight left!" * "What are you lookin' at?" * "Hey! Over here!" * "Here I come!" Guard Stance * "Not today!" * "I've gotcha!" * "Over my dead body!" Critical/Skill * "Get out of my way!" * "It's your time to die!" * "No one beats me!" * "Now you've done it!" Defeated Enemy * "It was your time!" * "I had no choice." * "No match for me." * "Death comes to everyone!" * "Respect your elders!" * "Ha ha ha." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Defeated by Enemy * "Went down... fighting..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote